futurediaryfandomcom-20200223-history
Early Predicament
Early Predicament (初期不良, Shoki Furyō) is the third episode of the Future Diary anime series. Summary Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai meet with Keigo Kurusu who forewarns them of the danger Minene Uryu still holds. Wishing to lure Minene out, Yuki and Yuno are sent to the local amusement park on a date, much to Yuki's chagrin. Throughout the day, Yuki quietly observes Yuno's behavior, realizing despite being his stalker she can act like a normal girl. The two go on several rides, including a walkthrough ghost train which terrifies them both. Yuno eventually drags Yuki into a pool park, Yuki too shy to show himself before Yuno. Yuno wears a skimpy bathing suit, only for her swimming top to come undone and float away. Yuki goes to retrieve it, but Yuno stops him since she will be alone and exposed, telling Yuki to ask a nearby attendant to fetch her top. Yuno is knocked by another swimmer, causing her to fly into Yuki's arms, but to Yuki's disbelief. The attendant retrieves Yuno's top, but Yuki floats away in shock. Later, Yuno spots the planetarium and suggests going to it next, only for Yuki to fob the idea off and rush off. On the ferris wheel, Yuki asks Yuno why she is following him around all the time. Yuno retorts by asking why Yuki avoided the planetarium, noting how he wanted to go stargazing. Yuki accuses Yuno of reading his diary, but Yuno leaps up and explains he told her. Cutting to a flashback, Yuki and Yuno are shown sitting together in a classroom one year ago. Yuno stares blankly at a paper asking her to write down her dreams for the future. Looking up at Yuki, Yuno sees him writing something and approaches him, learning Yuki wishes to go stargazing. He explains that his parents split up recently and now he cannot go. Yuki goes to rub out his wish, but Yuno stops him, offering to go stargazing with him by becoming his bride. Yuki, believing Yuno to be joking, replies that they can go when they grow up. In the present, Yuki is shocked by Yuno's revelation, Yuno kissing him on the forehead. That night, Yuki and Yuno buy an umbrella when it starts raining and walk home. Meanwhile, Minene hides out from the police, ditching her gothic lolita dress, and is haunted by her past when her family were killed during a tour of the Middle East, caused by war conflict. Minene tries to escape the police but her hiding places continue to be compromised. A mysterious man, Yomotsu Hirasaka, appears and takes Minene to his log cabin. He gives Minene some medicine, but he has actually drugged her. Minene collapses, Yomotsu snapping his finger and reveals Minene's diary is a piece of wood, explaining she was hypnotized. Yomotsu himself is revealed to be wearing a mask and a spandex suit. Unable to move, Minene can only watch as Yomotsu questions her about Yuki as he pulls out her punctured eye. Yuki and Yuno arrive outside Yuno's house, Yuno inviting Yuki inside. Yuki finds the power out and the only food available is an apple which Yuno goes to peel. The confused Yuki goes looking for the bathroom, following instructions on his diary. He comes across a sealed off room, covered in tape, and notes its brief mention on his diary. Curious about how much he can alter the future, Yuki goes to open the door, just as every diary holder's diary blasts out a flash of light. Yuki opens the door, finding the room within covered in bloodstains, and three corpses lie on the floor. A bloody message on the wall reads "Help me!" The Causality Continuum begins to alter rapidly, Deus Ex Machina expressing his satisfaction that he chose Yuki as his favorite to win, amazed that he has altered the whole planned timeline of the survival game. Yuki looks on in horror, Yuno appearing behind him in tears and asks why he opened the door, as her Happy End on her diary vanishes. Yuki flees from Yuno's house and runs all the way home, locking the front door and collapsing in a heap. Hearing the letterbox open, Yuki looks up to see Yuno's psychotic eyes staring down at him, as she bids him a good night. Anime and Manga Differences *In the anime, Yuki opening the door to the room in which the three corpses lie is shown to be a much bigger story element than it is in the manga, going so far as Deus foreshadowing the events that will unfold by this action. Image Gallery Mirai Nikki - 03 - Large 08.jpg|Yukiteru disgusted by Yuno Mirai Nikki - 03 - Large 12.jpg|Yuno and Yukiteru in the haunted house Mirai Nikki - 03 - Large 14.jpg|Yuno in her bikini Mirai Nikki - 03 - Large 21.jpg|Yuno kissing Yukiteru on the forehead Mirai Nikki - 03 - Large 29.jpg|Yomotsu taking Minene's eye out Mirai Nikki - 03 - Large 32.jpg|Yukiteru walking into a room to find two bodies Category:Episodes